Polymeric-based closed cell foams contain air bubbles that are isolated from one another. Reticulation is the process by which these bubbles are made continuous through removal of some of the membranes of the polymeric-based closed cell foams. Chemical or thermal methods are used to reticulate polymeric-based closed cell foams. Chemical etching involves running the polymeric-based closed cell foams through a caustic bath. The caustic bath chemically dissolves the membrane between the pores, leaving only struts of the polymeric-based closed cell foam. Thermal reticulation involves the use of an explosive gas within a vacuum pressure vessel to burn the membranes of the polymeric-based closed cell foam, leaving the struts of the polymeric-based closed cell foam intact.